captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People
"Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People" is the eighth book by Dav Pilkey. Plot summary George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Sulu, and Crackers have now ended up in an alternate universe where the whole world is the opposite of their normal world (instead of being perched up in a tree in the Cretacious Period of the Mesozoic Era). Good is bad, smart is dumb, and heroes are villains. For example, Melvin Sneedly is struggling to comprehend a simple children's book and Mr. Krupp is nice and has a sense of humor. There they meet Captain Underpants's evil twin, Captain Blunderpants (Mr. Krupp's super-villain identity) and evil versions George and Harold ( George and Harold's evil counterparts.). Sulu and Crackers are kidnapped by George and Harold's evil counterparts and are hypnotized to be evil. Sulu becomes evil and attacks the good George and Harold but Crackers on the other hand, saves them (which George and Harold can't understand). The heroes finally get back to the normal dimension of the world, but end up unintentionally bringing the Mr. Krupp of the alternate universe, Sulu, and the evil George and Harold with them. The evil George and Harold transform their Mr. Krupp into Captain Blunderpants by getting water on his head. It is Grandparent's Day and George and Harold have to eat dinner with their grandparents at George's house. While there, the evil George and Harold find George and Harold's house, rummage through their personal belongings and find the "Goosy-Grow 4000". They then use it to transform Sulu into a giant monster. George and Harold fly over on Crackers' back, and decide that they have to drink the super power juice, but unfortunately, it is somehow empty despite there being a third amount of juice earlier. The duo and Crackers go to Mr. Krupp's house(which George and Harold covered in toilet paper at an earlier point) and knock on his door. Right after Mr. Krupp answers, George and Harold snap their fingers to turn Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants. The latter then defeats the "Giant-Evil Sulu". The evil trio notice this after robbing a bank, so Captain Underpants now must fight his evil counterpart. However before the battle begins, Captain Blunderpants is transformed back into the nice Mr. Krupp by the snap of George's finger, and Captain Underpants ties them up, but when Harold states that nothing can go wrong, the worst thing is that something can go wrong, this causes a rain storm to turn the nice Mr. Krupp back into Captain Blunderpants and Captain Underpants is turned back into the mean Mr. Krupp. George and Harold try snapping their fingers, but the snaps have no effect on either Mr. Krupp or Captain Blunderpants as the rain is pouring too hard. Mr. Krupp can't figure out how he got outside, so he goes back to his soggy toilet paper covered home to get back to bed. George and Harold are forced to get away on Crackers while Captain Blunderpants flies after them with the Evil George and Harold in his hand. George soon finds the Shrinky Pig 2000 in the treehouse which the gang can use to make the evil twin counterparts no longer a threat. Unfortunately it is too late as Captain Blunderpants grabs the duo by their shirts while the device falls into the hands of George and Harold's evil counterparts. Before Captain Blunderpants can finish off George and Harold, someone's voice stops him from doing so. George and Harold's grandparents have arrived and order Blunderpants to put down their grandchildren, but Blunderpants just tightens his grip on the two children, so George and Harold's grandparents become Great Granny Girdle and Boxer Boy. They then place two curtains on them as capes before they defeat Captain Blunderpants and save their grandchildren. George notes he figured out what happened to the Super Power Juice that disappeared earlier. The Evil George and Harold are then shrunken (after Harold tricks them that they are holding the Shrinky-Pig 2000 backwards when they were about to shoot it at them) down. George and Harold then dehypnotize and shrink Sulu to normal. They then take Evil George, Evil Harold, and Captain Blunderpants back into the Purple Potty and then they kick them back to their world. Harold states everything worked out perfectly, but this causes policemen to arrest them because they think they are the evil George and Harold, who robbed a bank while Captain Underpants was fighting Sulu. Harold again states that things cannot get any worse because they are going to jail for the rest of their lives. This time, however, Tippy Tinkletrousers (Professor Poopypants who changed his name at the end of Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants) comes and freezes the cops solid before he starts chasing George and Harold. The book ends, once again, with George yelling "Oh no!" and Harold yelling "Here we go again!" Trivia *The gender of Crackers is brought into question, when he/she/it saves George and Harold despite getting hypnotized to be bad by the 3-D Hypno Ring (according to Book Five, the effects of the 3-D Hypno Ring are reversed on any women, such as Ms. Ribble/Wedgie Woman) and when all the "He's" were italicized in George and Harold's quotes. This is further confused by the fact that the narrator only refers to Crackers by name and species (Crackers, plucky pterodactyl etc). The tenth book later revealed that Crackers is indeed female, so this means that the 3-D Hypno Ring in the alternate universe works oppositely on women, just like the regular 3-D Hypno Ring. *It was originally stated that Boxer Boy and Great Granny Girdle were going to appear in the ninth book, however Dav Pilkey changed his mind most likely since they appeared in this book. *The subtitle of this book, back when it and Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers were to be both parts of one story, was originally "The Clash of the Colossal Kung-Fu Monkeys from Beyond Infinity". However, no such characters appear in this book. *The book that the librarian offers the boys shortly after they arrive, Mommy Has Two Heathers, is a parody of the 1989 book, Heather Has Two Mommies. **Actually, considering that this takes place during (their) Banned Books Week, and Heather Has Two Mommies is banned in our universe, technically "Mommy Has Two Heathers" shouldn't be banned. * At the 75th page of the book, the illustration depicts a sign saying: "'Schools is educationy' ; A message from our president." This might be an indirect way of criticising or parodying American president George W. Bush and his frequent grammar mistakes known by some as Bushisms. *In the inside comic book about Captain Blunderpants, when Captain Blunderpants steals pizza, it is called "Grand Theft Pizza" which is a spoof of the crime "Grand Theft Auto". *If Melvin Sneedly does not have any intelligence in the Purple Potty universe, then there should not be alternate versions of the Turbo Toilet 2000 and the Robo-Boogers, since they were created by his inventions. *The title of chapter 19, "Whenhamstersattack.com", is a real website, first created to promote Bionic Booger Boy (Book 6). It might be possible that it was named after the website because Sulu is a hamster, and he is attacking and the attack is mentioned in the site. *On page 72, a sign in the library shelf says, "Reading Might Offend You... Why Take a Chance?" This was first seen in the preceding book. *In the double-page 46-47 illustration, Dr Diaper (Book 1) is a policeman, The Turbo Toilet 2000 (Book 2) a crossing guard, Zorx, Klax & Jennifer (Book 3) and Professor Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers (Book 4) are firemen, and Trixie, Frankenbooger & Carl (Books 6-7) are road-workers and a postman respectively. *The only villains not seen are the Wicked Wedgie Woman and the Bionic Booger Boy. This might be because George and Harold haven't hypnotized Ms Ribble in this universe and Melvin has already been separated from the Robo-Boogers. *Captain Blunderpants is a parody of Ultraman. *The cover of George and Harold's second comic has a subtitle of "An Epic Novella by George Beard and Harold Hutchins", mirroring the Captain Underpants subtitles of "The ___th/nd/st/rd Epic Novel by Dav Pilkey". *This is the only book where the intro comic is held by somebody rather than the comic being somewhat floating in mid air. *When the evil George and Harold find the Goosy Grow 4000, it is shown to fit in the evil George's palm, but in the 4th book when George and Harold returned to normal size it was smaller than a penny. *Ironically, the original George and Harold consider their counterparts' work terrible compared to their own. Differences between the two universes External links *Sketches and the book cover *http://www.whenhamstersattack.com When Hamsters Attack! Category:Captain Underpants books